my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
Sound Effects Used This game mainly uses Series 4000 and Warner Bros. sound effects. It uses a few Premiere Edition Volume 9, Hanna-Barbera, and Series 1000 sound effects, along with a few sound effects from other libraries, such as Cartoon Trax Volume 2, Series 2000 Sound Effects Library, The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, and Turner Entertainment Co. Sound Effects Library. * Comical Bell Sound * Door Sound (Used when opening treasure chests and certain doors.) * Ghost Sound (Used whenever a Duplighost attacks in its normal form.) * H-B BOING, CARTOON - SHORT, SMALL BOING or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (5th sound) (Used in a high pitch whenever a Fuzzy bounces.) * Hollywoodedge, Bell Bonk Ring PE941004 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (12th sound) * Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) (Used for the Jack-In-The-Boxes in Shy Guy's Toy Box.) * Hollywoodedge, Clock Ticking Loop PE1014407 or Sound Ideas, CLOCK, TICK - OLD CLOCK TICKING * Hollywoodedge, Horn Party Sngl Blow PE940708 (Used for one of the plants on Lavalava Island.) * Hollywoodedge, River Fst Loop PE991802 * Hollywoodedge, Waterfall Sml Loop PE996001 (Used for ambience in Pleasant Path.) * Hollywoodedge, Wave Swells Washing PE998002 * SMW Stomp Sound 1 * SMW Stomp Sound 2 * SMW Yoshi Sound (Used for the Attack FX E badge.) * Sound Ideas, APE - SIAMUNG: HOOTS AND CALLS, ANIMAL (Used for ambience in the jungle portion of Lavalava Island.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SEAGULLS - CHIRPING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BODYFALL, HUMAN - BODYFALL ON DIRT 02 (Series 4000) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Used in a high pitch whenever a springboard is jumped on, and in a normal pitch when hanging off of a vine in the jungle portion of Lavalava Island.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING or Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 (Heard once in a normal pitch when the bridge at the Goomba King's castle unfolds, and in a low pitch whenever Mario breaks a wooden panel or crate.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - ASCENDING BONK GLISS (Used whenever Goombario identifies an enemy with his Tattle ability.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BEE - BEE BUZZING AROUND, FLY, INSECT (Used for the Bzzap! enemies.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - METAL XYLOPHONE, GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - DULL BOING 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - DULL BOING 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - DULL BOING 03 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, SHORT 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - HOLLOW BANG (Extremely high pitched and sped up.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SEVERAL RAPID FACE SMACKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SMALL METALLIC HIT WITH HORN (Used whenever a Spy Guy kicks away an Action Command icon after stealing it.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE TOOTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HOWL - DOG HOWL 01 (Used for ambience in Forever Forest.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, KISS - LONG SQUEAKY KISS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MOTOR - LOONEY MOTOR CHUGGING AND SQUEAKING: START AND RUN (Used for the train in Shy Guy's Toy Box.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 02 (Used in various pitches.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL VOCAL POP 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATCHET - SINGLE RATCHET CRANK 04 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SHORT WOOD SQUEAK (Unused, but can be found in the game's files.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY (Used when a Clubba swings its club.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - REFEREE'S WHISTLE, SINGLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, DOWN (Usually used in reverse.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE: ONE LONG AND TWO QUICK TOOTS (First whistle only.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - ZING WHISTLE, MEDIUM 02 (Used whenever Mario runs from battle.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 (Used in a high pitch whenever Mario jumps.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - RISING ZIPS (Used in a very high pitched whenever Mario does a Tornado Jump. The first 2 zips are not used.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - SHORT 01 * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - GONG, RINGING FIFTEEN TIMES (A slightly distorted version of the 1st gong is used when a Stopwatch item is activated.) * Sound Ideas, CREAK, DOOR - HEAVY DOOR CREAK 03 * Sound Ideas, CREAK, DOOR - HEAVY DOOR CREAK, SLOW 01 (Extremely high pitched and sped up.) * Sound Ideas, CREAK, DOOR - SHORT DOOR CREAK, FAST (Extremely high pitched and sped up.) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - KEY IN LOCK, OPEN, SQUEAK (Squeak only) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SQUEAK, OPEN AND CLOSE * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS/Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01 * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION, PLASTIC - PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE: CHARGE 01 (Used whenever a Bob-omb explodes.) * Sound Ideas, FIRE, GAS - SMALL GAS FLAME, CLOSE UP 01 (Used for Bowser's fire breath.) * Sound Ideas, FOOTSTEPS, CARTOON - GIANT'S SINGLE FOOTSTEP 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (10th sound) * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - SQUINGE (Used multiple times in a row, increasing in pitch whenever an enemy is defeated.) * Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 01 * WB CARTOON - GUN SHOT * WB CARTOON, BOINK - SINGLE JEWS HARP BOINK (Used whenever Tubba Blubba's heart and Fuzzipede bounce.) * WB CARTOON, CRASH - WOBBLY CRASH * WB CARTOON, FALL - FAST FALL * WB CARTOON, FUSE - LIGHT FUSE Image Gallery Paper Mario Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING or Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 Paper Mario Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL Audio Samples Category:Video Games